Fastener elements are used in many applications to transfer a force acting on the element at a certain distance from the machine part into the same. Due to the fact that the load is acting with distance from the machine part onto the fastener element a bending moment is exerted onto the fastener element. Thus, the fastener element must be able to withstand a certain bending moment without failure to securely transfer the load to the machine part.
One way of increasing bending stiffness is to execute the fastener element with a corrugated structure. When the fastener element is made of a fiber-composite material, however, the bending moment can cause shear between the fibers, which limits the bending stiffness of the fastener element.
It is thus an object of the present invention to propose a fastener element of the kind defined above in which shear forces during load are reduced or even prevented.